The present disclosure relates generally to memory management of virtual machines and, more particularly, to flicker-free remoting support for server-rendered stereoscopic imaging. Stereoscopic imaging has grown popular for applications related to design, medical imaging, gaming, etc. as a way to present three-dimensional (3-D) information to users. Fundamentally, presentation of 3-D information relies on presenting multiple different images, or multiple different image streams (e.g., video streams), to users. For example, each eye might be shown a different image simultaneously. Displaying images in this way creates an illusion of image-depth, for users, otherwise known as stereoscopic effect.
When displaying multiple images or multiple image streams, to users, ideally the images or image streams are presented to users in a synchronized fashion. Failure to synchronize the multiple images, as users perceive the multiple images, may result in reduced stereoscopic effect. Moreover, users may perceive undesirable stereoscopic imaging defects, such as image flickering.